Homo neanderthalensis
or Homo sapiens neanderthalensis | Aliases = Ape Men, Neanderthal Man, Man-Apes, human beings, primitive man, half-apes, | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Savage Land | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = 2 | Hair = Brown | Skin = Pink | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Large frame | UnusualFeatures = Bulky body, denser bones and muscles | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Amazing Adventures #3 | HistoryText = Preamble Neanderthals are classified either as a subspecies of Homo sapiens ("Homo sapiens neanderthalensis") , or a separate species: Homo neanderthalensis. Those early humans lived in caves instead of in trees like their ancestors. Developing the back of their brains, they were allegedly the first to care about others, raise their young, bury their dead, and experience anger and love. Paul Harper Paul Harper traveled back in time and encounters Neanderthals. He actually encountered two evolution's of man: he was first chased into a cave by Ape-Men, and once in the cave, was chased out by a family of Neanderthals. Experimented on by The Deviants 30,000 years ago lived the Oogla tribe: Cole, his wife Jana and their daughter Tres, and also Gort and One-Eye, among others. In this time, Neanderthals were confronted to sabertooth tigers and mammoths. The Deviant scientist Taras Vol abducted the three Neanderthal experiment to find a way to increase the Deviant lifespan. The experiment was eventually halted due to the Great Cataclysm, which sunk Lemuria and Atlantis, and the three Neanderthals were released in the nature, with almost no aging. Cole left to take the long journey home trying to find his family. It took him fifteen years to find his way back home, but by then his family was dead. Cole never recovered from losing them, and never remarried or had another child. The Kree 25.000 years ago, the Kree (along with a Sentry) came to a tribe and experimented on them, because of their genetic potential for manipulation, which was discovered due to the Kree dissecting Arlok, a fallen-in-combat Eternal, and finding out the Celestials' experiments on the early humans. Those Kree experiments lasted for twenty-five years, and led to the creations of an off-shot who would eventually be known as the Inhumans, their divergence from humanity occurring twenty-five thousands years ago. Asgardians At some point, as the Asgardians came to Midgard and mistreated the then mammoth-hunters mortals, Odin secretly had the Angels of Heven, the Tenth Realm, to protect the humans from the Gods. The Celestials At some point, seemingly succeeding to Kelby Tak, Gorsvil became the Apocalypse to his fellow Neanderthals. He was seemingly succeeded by En Sabah Nur. Sent to Savage Land The remaining Neanderthals were taken to the Savage Land by the Nuwali and survived until modern times. Atlantean scientists used them as subjects in the experiments by which they created the various non-human races known as the Beast-Men of Pangea. Cole's adventures Millenia passed, Cole got involved in many important event in history, he met the Amazon warriors, arm-wrestled Goliath the Giant, witnessed the death of Julius Caesar, accompanied Cortez during his slaughter of the Mayans, freed slaves during the 1800's, served as a sheriff, and fought in both World Wars. Modern Days Savage Land The Man-Apes were Neanderthals. Maa-Gor's tribe were said to have been the last living Man-Apes in the Savage Land. Ka-Zar killed the last male Man-Apes of this tribe except Maa-Gor himself. When Maa-Gor was transformed into the Man-God, he resurrected his tribe, but they disappeared after he lost his powers. The Swamp Men are Neanderthals as well. A bunch of Neanderthals were shown living on an island in the Savage Land's inland sea. They ended up in a fight with Wolverine (who was trying to save the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent that they captured) until Shanna the She-Devil arrives. While setting out to destroy the Cthulhu-type machine, Wolverine and Shanna the She-Devil encounter heavy Neanderthal resistance. During the fight against the Neanderthals, Shanna was killed by one of them, leaving Wolverine alone. Luckily for Wolverine, Amadeus Cho was also on the island and convinced the Neanderthals that he was their god and to help Shanna by using the life blood of a Man-Thing native to the Savage Land to resurrect her. Cole, Gort and One-Eye Cole finally to up took retirement to open his own restaurant which he names "Old Man Cole's". He later was confronted to his two former companions who stole him a statue he had made for his daughter, and beat both of them with the help of Cable. Alternate Realities Earth-20051 Jerrick Brogg created an army of Neanderthals at a research laboratory in a national forest using a large shipment of plutonium to stimulate growth. Captain America tracked the plutonium shipment and discovered Brogg's project. The Neanderthal army chased Cap through the forest, and Cap met Chat, who stopped the primitive men by sending her animal friends at them. Brogg tried to relocate his army and research, but Cap defeated him and the Neanderthal army, without a leader, dropped their guns. Cap told Chat that he would see that they got some education and move them to the Savage Land, where they might fit in better. | Habitat = Savage Land, same as Earth | Gravity = Same as Earth | Atmosphere = Same as Earth | Population = Extinct, scattered remaining members | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Tribal Leader | TechnologyLevel = Primitive, Stone-Age making simple weapons using stone (such as spears) | CulturalTraits = Tribal | Representatives = Maa-Gor, Gorsvil | Notes = The Neanderthals produced rock art. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Savage Land Races Category:Extinct Species Category:Genus Homo Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Races Category:Earth Races